An Unexpected Visitor
by werewolf-in-training
Summary: Glinda gets an unexpected visitor.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** This is my first story so...... yeah. Just a warning.

Disclaimer: If I owned Wicked then Boq and Nessa would have ended up .

* * *

Glinda sat down at her vanity and began to apply her makeup, constantly reminding herself that she needed to stay happy for her public.

"Stupid public. Why did they have to go and hate poor Elphie? Why didn't I go with her? Why can't we find her? Why…"

Glinda was pulled from her musings by a knock on the door. A maid came in sheepishly.

"Um… Miss Glinda?" She was stammering. Glinda hated that she intimidated people so much. "You…… you ought to get ready for the rally."

Glinda was confused. "What rally?"

"Th-the rally against the witch."

Glinda sighed. "Oh. Okay. Tell them I'll be out momentarily."

* * *

The rally was incredibly uneventful. It involved mostly people insulting the Wicked Witch of the Wes…. no. Her name was Elphaba. Nothing could change that.

* * *

**A/N: **Please Review and tell me what you think!!


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who reviewed!!**

Disclaimer: I own wicked in my happy place, yet sadly that doesn't count.

* * *

Galinda slowly opened the door to her room. As she stepped in, she couldn't help shaking the feeling that she was being watched. It didn't help that as soon as she shut the door, she started hearing murmurs. Strangely, the voice seemed oddly familiar, though it wasn't Elphie or Fiyero.

"This is all your fault. You know it is." The voice murmured. Galinda noted that it sounded incredibly angry and… almost tinny.

"Hello?" Glinda called out. She was getting kind of freaked out. "Who's there? Show yourself!"

The voice laughed. "As you wish, Lady Glinda." And then, the owner of the voice stepped out of the shadows.

Glinda would have screamed if it didn't mean that every person in the palace would come running. She slowly backed away from the figure and tried as hard as she could not to cry or scream.

The figure who had stepped out of the shadows laughed. "This is your own fault, you know. It's your fault I'm like this!" He slowly advanced towards Glinda.

Glinda backed away more form the figure and her heel got caught in the rug. She fell backwards, and when she landed, Glinda was positive that she had badly twisted her ankle. She wouldn't be able to get up on her own. She let out a squeak of pain.

The figure suddenly looked concerned. "Miss…. Miss Glinda? Are you alright?"

Glinda was truly surprised. Why would her attacker check and see if she was alright? It made no sense.

"Why does it matter to you?" Glinda demanded.

The figure laughed in response. "It really shouldn't matter to me, should it? After all, everything that's happened to me is thanks to you."

"W-what?" Galinda stammered "W-why is this my fault?"

The figure glared at her. "You really don't recognize me, do you." It was a statement, not a question. The figure shook his head. "I should have known better. A blonde who refuses to acknowledge anyone but her lover shouldn't recognize anyone else, really."

Glinda was officially confused. "Um, excuse me sir, but I really don't know who you are, and I'm going to call my guards if you don't explain yourself."

The figure laughed again, though it was empty of any humor. "No you won't. I know you better than that. If you had wanted to call your guards, if there are any, you would have already. I'm not stupid, despite what you think of me."

Glinda didn't say anything. She tried to scoot backwards to add more distance between her and the figure, but her heel was still caught in the rug. The figure laughed again. "I knew it. You really don't recognize me. Look at me. Don't you see who I am?" With that, the figure stepped more into the light. Glinda couldn't help but gasp.

* * *

**A/N: **I apologize, I'm not that good at cliff-hangers. Review and tell me who you think Glinda's visitor is, please? (Reviewers get virtual cookies!)


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **Sorry for the long wait!!!!! My muse decided to abandon me......

* * *

"Who…. who are you? Wait a just a clock-tick! You're the Tin-man that's with Dorothy." Glinda stammered.

The Tin-man rolled his eyes. "You've known me for longer than that. You know me."

Glinda began to think. This was a difficult process for her. "Let's see… you knew me before Dorothy came, and…. I know I didn't go to Shiz with a metal man. That would have been distracting. All that clanking and shininess."

Tin-man grimaced. "I wasn't always made of tin. It's your fault I'm this…. thing. This…… tik-tok."

"But I don't even know who you are!!!" Glinda shouted. She decided that she didn't like this metal man very much.

"Yes you do. I'll give you a hint. I _did_ know you from Shiz. Not made of metal." Glinda thought again, but she still had no idea who he was.

"But… if you weren't always tin, then how did you become tin?" Glinda was becoming extremely confused.

Tin-man grimaced and looked down, suddenly ashamed. "It's a long story. You wouldn't know it."

Glinda pouted. "Fine. Now, how do I know you from Shiz?"

Tin-man pretended to think. "Let's see. You pawn me off onto Nessa so you can hang with Fiyero, you ignore me every second of every day, and it's your fault that I'm made of metal!" When Glinda showed no signs of recognition, he added "you used to call me 'Bick'. Oz, I hated that name."

Glinda thought yet again. "I've got it! You're Bick the creepy stalkerish dude!"

Tin-man was annoyed. "First thing first, it's Boq. My name is not and has never been Bick. Second, I'm not a stalker. I have no reason to be a stalker."

Glinda pouted again. "But… why are you coming to me now?"

Boq scowled. "Because I figured you deserve some guilt. Let Oz know that 'Glinda the Good' isn't as innocent as we thought."

Galinda was not happy. "But……. that's not a nice thing to do!"

Boq smirked. "Of course it isn't. Neither is pawning me off with Nessa. That's what started this whole mess."

* * *

**A/N: **Good job to those of you who guessed it was Boq! The little green review button needs a hug!


	4. Chapter 4

**(A/N: Le Gasp! Could it be? Yup. i'm actually updating. Apologies for the long wait. I suffer from an extreme case of writer's block, and i finally recieved one of the only known cures; inspiration. [side note: other cures include kittens, music, and sugar.] On with the story!)**

To recap...... Glinda is visited by Boq as the Tinman. She thinks he's a stalker and Boq is being rather mean.

Galinda was at a loss for words. "Why are you being so mean? You're being meanified and cruel and… heartless!!"

Boq laughed, but there was no humor in it. "Gee. I wonder why. Maybe it's because I have none!"

Glinda was confused. "No what?"

"What do you think? I'm…" He looked down. "I'm a heartless monster. Might as well play the part."

"But….. I'm confusified…" She did one of her famous pouts.

"So… anyways… I was thinking….. maybe you could….. I dunno….. turn me back?" Boq suddenly looked hopeful.

"But…. Elphie was always the good one at magic….. um... it could be my new…." Glinda's eyes were suddenly wet with tears. She swallowed hard and finished. "You can be my new project."

Boq gave her a half-smile and opened his mouth to say something, but Glinda cut him off. "Promise me one thing, 'kay? If, and only if, I can change you back, you have to promise not to stalk me. It would be bad press."

Boq nodded. "Um…..okay. When can we… you get started?"

Glinda thought for a few seconds. "I can get started now, I guess. I'll go get my spellbooks from Madame....." Glinda grimaced. "Horrible Morrible."

As she left the room, Boq did something he had never expected himself to do again. He smiled.

* * *

**(A/N: Sorry for the cheesy end of chapter. And if the story is starting to turn cliche. I have a good idea, so please, please, please, bear with me. Reviews make me smile!)**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: yup. it's true. I'm actually updating quickly. Just so people know, this is actually not a Gloq story even though the two main characters are Boq and Glinda. Please don't hate me. Thanks to everyone who reviewed last chapter! I'll stop talking now. On with the story!**

* * *

Quick recap: Glinda has agreed to try and turn Boq back to normal.

Glinda returned before long with her spell books, but not before she had a lengthy lecture from Horrible Morrible about misusing magic.

"I know, I know. Sheesh! She's never quiet!"

Glinda set her spellbooks down on a table where Boq was waiting for her.

"You really think you can change me back?" Boq asked. Glinda merely nodded in response.

"Really?" "Yes!" Glinda snapped "I can most likely change you back if you would give me a clock-tick of silence!"

Needless to say, Boq was quiet from then on.

--------

"Found it!" Glinda announced "There's a spell in the back of the book that says something about being able to undo a spell, but it'll only work once, so I have to do this right."

Glinda cradled the spell book in her hands and instructed Boq to sit down. Once he did, Glinda began to chant.

_Ele natu kate tatum_

_Tatum kunu tate na_

_Linu tika elum kah!_

As Glinda finished the spell, there was a big flash of white light, Glinda was a bit shaken, and Boq was in a dead faint on the ground.

* * *

**A/N: Yes, I'm sorry about the partial cliffie. Sometimes they are needed. Just as a favor, because I love all of my readers so much (forgive me for sucking up) could you vote in the poll on my profile? My friend and I were having an argument and we can't come to a conclusion. Thanks much! (my way of saying it) Reviewers make me smile and get a virtual cookie!!!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Apologies for the ultra-long wait. I've been in Israel. Thanks to everyone who reviewed last chapter!!**

**Disclaimer (because I haven't done one in a while): see The Ultimate Disclaimer by ElphabaROCKS. Seriously. Go read it, but then come back here.**

* * *

Quick recap: Glinda did a spell to change Boq back.

A few days had past since Glinda had cast the spell, and Boq still hadn't woken up. Glinda was starting to get worried. She decided to go and visit him in the Palace's infirmary. When she finally found him, Glinda couldn't help but gasp. The spell had in fact worked, Boq was human again. Glinda's eyes widened.

"Biq? Biq, wake up!"

With that, Glinda attempted to find a pulse. She put two fingers on his neck and waited for his pulse. It never came.

"Biq, you're not allowed to die! I'll be charged for murder and then..."

Glinda lost her train of thought when she thought she heard Boq stiring. She then realized what she had to do. After calling one of the palace servants to get her a spell book, Glinda carefully picked out a spell and began to chant.

_"Ni sae tatum silna batem_

_matul silna ni sae tatum!"_

As she finished the spell, Boq began twitching and whimpering in pain. Glinda gasped. Her spell had worked! Biq had a heart again!

After a few minutes, the most extreme parts of the spell had started to wear off and Boq was no longer in immense pain, but also wasn't fully conscious. He had drifted back into a coma.

Glinda decided to check for a pulse again, but she was pretty sure it was there. As she lay her fingers on his neck, he began tossing and turning in his sleep and began muttering.

"Don't..... What are you...... stop....my heart...... shrinking.... where am I?........ What's wrong?"

Glinda decided to attempt another healing spell. After she had finished, Boq's eyes flew open.

"What....... where am I?"

Glinda resisted the urge to hug him. "You're awake!" Boq winced. "Fangirl squeeing doesn't exactly help my current condition. And you never answered. Where am I?"

Glinda was annoyed. He didn't seem very thankful. "You're in the infirmary because I successfully changed you back and you almost died and then I saved you."

"Oh. Um.... thanks." Glinda narrowed her eyes. "You're welcome. Now come on, we have to go show Horrible Morrible that I can use magic responsibally." Boq was confused "Morrible? But.... what's she.... what's she doing here?"

Glinda was starting to reach her breaking point. "Did your mind break or something? Morrible's been here in the palace since before Elphie left." She smirked when Boq stiffened at Elphaba's name, but was worried when he fell back onto the bed. Boq swatted Glinda's hand away when she went to help him back up. "I'm..... I'm fine. I just need rest. I'm not used to..... being human again." Glinda huffed and walked away. "Fine. Go to sleep. I'm still bringing Horrible Morrible up here."

* * *

**A/N: I apologize for the kind of slow chapter. I just needed Boq to wake up. Reviews make me smile!**


End file.
